digitalstream_dhrfandomcom-20200214-history
User Modifications
= Software = Introduction - User Launch Facility (ULF) aka USB Launch System (ULS) From Software Version 4.14 the Digital Stream has the ability to run user made software packages to provide additional functionality. As the software for the Digital Stream runs on a Linux kernel this allows open source packages or other Linux software to potentially be installed on the Digital Stream. It is hoped this will lead to a series of community (user) developed software packages. These software packages must be installed on a USB stick and the USB stick can then be fitted to any of the USB ports on the Digital Stream. To start the software the Digital Stream must be returned to standby then switched on again, as the Digital Stream checks for the presence of user software packages on the USB at the time it boots from Standby. IMPORTANT * As the software packages are run from the USB stick they are installed on, the USB stick must remain permanently fitted for the software package to run. * If USB stick is fitted to one of the rear USB ports then make sure there are no Digital Stream software update files in the root of the USB stick, otherwise if you completely power off and power on the Digital Stream will load the software update files. * Note '- any FW or software files can remain on the USB stick but create a sub-directory for them, for example /'''software/version-4-14/ '' ---- =ULF Software Packages= DGU+ Samba (DavidGuUSB Addon Samba) What Is It This is a community contributed software package developed by DavidGu of AVForums. What Does It Do This first version of DGU+ adds Windows file sharing capabilities to a networked Digital Stream device, and is based on the widely used Samba open source implementation of the Windows file sharing protocols. Installation of this samba services allows the following to do done: * Mapping of the Digital Stream as a network drive from a computer * Transfer of files between Digital Stream and a computer * Streaming of files from the Digital Stream to computer with media playback software, for example VLC or XBMC Note - Only SD recordings can be streamed as the HD recordings are encrypted. Where Do I Get It To install DGU+ V1.x download the zip file and extract the files onto a USB memory stick. *'User Launch Facility - Samba Package DGU+' *DGU+ Samba Package - Uses ULF FW >= 4.14 **MediaFire - DGU+v1.1.zip - Box.com - 10450222425 DGU+v1.1.zip **MediaFire - DGU+v1.0.zip - Box.com - 10450200435 DGU+v1.0.zip * DavidGU link as posted DGU+v1.1 * DavidGU on AVF - Digital Stream DHR-8203/5U HD-PVR Master thread - Part Eleven | Page 7 | AVForums See installation.txt for method *'IMPORTANT :' Full installation instructions are contained in the zip file (Installation.txt file), be sure to carefully read them before attempting to do anything DSWrapper I have built a wrapper that calls plain scripts in the USB root (MyStartScript.sh & MyStopScript.sh) that allow you to easily do anything that Linux can support. I personally just mount a remote directory on an NFS server then chain scripts and install files from there rather than having to mess with the USB stick. Download & extract like: wget @http://foo.dspen.com/DHR820XU/DSWrap.tar.gz tar -xvzf DSWrap.tar.gz Note: Just edit the files MyStartScript.sh & MyStopScript.sh to do whatever you want, as packaged they are only simple examples to get you started. Then simply copy the contents of DSWrap/ to the USB root, it also works fine if the USB device is ext2 formatted BTW. So a 1.5M linux partition is sufficient with the rest of the USB stick Win 32 (but the fat does not get automounted) in front or rear USB docks & even external hubs according to my testing. Other Linux Packages Probably only of interest to users with 'nix experience - I have also re-built various packages for the DHR820XU (4.14) including: * busybox (to support remote syslog, and crond) @ http://foo.dspen.com/DHR820XU/busybox.tar.gz * unfsd (NFS server) @ http://foo.dspen.com/DHR820XU/unfsd.tar.gz * dropbear (SSH server) @ http://foo.dspen.com/DHR820XU/dropbear.tar.gz * rsync (file/directory sync/copy tool) @ http://foo.dspen.com/DHR820XU/rsync.tar.gz In the tar files are the binary and a build directory that contains the flags used to build them. Essentially copy the binaries (remember changes to most of the DHR filesytem are lost between power states) where they can be executed and add your own config files & startup option. As usual, use these at your own risk, and only if you feel competent enough ;) Thanks to the dstreamtech guys for the toolchain which allows all these modifications to be rolled out with minimal effort. ---- = Hardware = WIP__FORCETOC____NOEDITSECTION__